yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Day
|BGM = dine |Map ID = 0143, 0198, 0372, 0611 |Primary = kuraud }} The Day & Night Towers (昼夜世界, Chūya Sekai, Day & Night World) is an area in Toy World, accessible from there, and the Mini-Maze and Red Brick Maze additionally. Features The Day & Night Towers are two symmetrical towers standing opposite of each other. At first, the western tower is in the "day" configuration, featuring grey stones against a light blue sky, with a red sun at the top, while the eastern tower is at "night" time, featuring a blue color scheme against a dark blue sky, with a golden moon surrounded by stars above. Entering or exiting any doorway will cause the towers to swap their current times of day. Each tower has three doorways. On the western tower, the lowest doorway leads to an isolated ledge. Jumping down from the ledge leads to the Othello Board. Up the stairs from that doorway is a doorway leading to the Mini-Maze. On the eastern tower, the lowest doorway is blocked off by wooden boards and the doorway directly above it leads to the area atop the ladder inside the block tower in Toy World. By chainsawing the boards on the eastern tower's lowest doorway, it is possible to access the Old Day & Night Towers (旧昼夜, Kyū Chūya, Old Day & Night). Following the path up through the doorway on the right tower leads to the corresponding doorway on the left tower, where there is a ladder leading down to a gap which can be traversed with the Fairy or Spacesuit effects. On the other side of the gap, walking up to the tile protruding from the tower causes the time of day to change. There used to be a door here that would lead to Toy World B . In the initial area, the topmost doorway on either tower will take you to a small, wrapping room with the Mirror Urotsuki event. Here, a "reflection" of Urotsuki will mimic your movements. Interestingly, using different effects in this space will cause the reflection to react to them visually in different ways: *Wolf - makes your reflection use the Red Riding Hood effect, and vice versa. *Stretch - makes your reflection use the Child effect, and vice versa. *Biker Wolf - makes your reflection copy you, but with a snazzy pair of goggles on her head. *Haniwa - doesn't make your reflection copy you, but it will make her blur as she tries to walk around with you. *Glasses - causes your reflection's face to vanish and makes an eye appear on her chest. In addition to these passive interactions, it is possible to chainsaw your own reflection, a freakazoidal deed so draculated that it will wake you up, as well as earn you a wallpaper. Entering the archway at the top of the room will take you to the opposite tower you entered from. Outside, there are a few noteworthy things. The western tower features a sane shadow woman atop a ledge, while the eastern tower has an aggressive (although immobile due to a bug) one in the opposite spot. Either of these shadow women will teleport you to an exclusive area of the Red Brick Maze, containing a random effect tile and, if you have the Fairy effect, a one-way passage to Painter-Kun's room in the Art Gallery through a hole in the wall. There is a narrow bridge at the very middle, connecting the two towers, but the way is blocked by an NPC. He reacts to various different effects - growing a single huge eyeball with Eyeball Bomb, moving towards you with Penguin or Wolf, and bouncing up and down with Invisible, but only blood or fire will actually get him off the bridge - the Lantern (which will incinerate him,) or the Chainsaw. However, killing this NPC will irreversibly cause the sane shadow woman on the western tower to become aggressive and will spawn multiple shadow women in Toy World proper. Using the Glasses effect at the apex of either tower at night-time will reveal a ghostly image of Urotsuki and score you a wallpaper. Likewise, busting out Wolf and howling at the moon will reward you with another wallpaper. Directions Nexus → Toy World → Day & Night Towers Trivia *The shadow woman on the eastern tower cannot move from her location because her default movement pattern is missing altogether. Howling with Wolf will still make her run around for a moment, though. *The moon shows up as a waxing crescent above the eastern tower, but shows up as a full moon over the western tower. The sun is always the same. Gallery 2kki-mirror.png|Your reflection... or is it? 2kki-moon.png|Glasses at top of western tower at night. 2kki-ghostsit.png|Glasses at top of eastern tower at night. immobileShadowWoman.png|This shadow woman is rooted in place. 2kki-appledude.png|Bridge connecting the towers. Category:Locations Category:Kuraud